SanderCohenArt
Sitemap SEE ALSO Sander Cohen Is that a Big Daddy standing there (in front of some large window) ? ?? This is a mutated concept art or an external skybox scene. Concept image converted to a painting seen in Cohen Collection (in Fort Frolic) Similar method could be employed to create 'art' for the MMORPG (play - do you know where this is ...). Smoking Makes Your Arms Fall Off... (Actually I was bored and fired at that neon sign and the arm fell off and dangled.) Hmm - An interesting 'shooting skill' puzzle activity opportunity for the MMORPG ... Why Are Those Rabbit's Eyes Glowing Red ? Hoods of Condemnation (Critics) --- Or is it 'Dance of the Bag Ladies' ? Afraid of Rabbits (or "Oh No !!! Another Culpepper Song !!") Titled : Hasenpfeffer on the Butcher's Block A Day In Poseidon Plaza Atomic Family Dedicated Sander Cohen Fan. Even the poor chairs got the 'Sanders' treatment ... At least he didn't call himself The Colonel and coat them with "7 Herbs and Spices". Plaster isn't really that strong. SO what I'd like to know is : did Cohen or some lackey (under direction) ram rebar and other metal rods through the corpses to get them to maintain position (while plaster is applied and later when on display) ? Also blood 'leaks' and plaster absorbs it REALLY nicely and stains quite distinctly. So Cohen turned draining blood into 'Performance Art' too ???? As to 'drinking their blood', Cohen did not think any of his 'subjects' had anything 'artistic' worth absorbing from them. Gleeks bearing Gifts Sander Cohen moves ahead Criticism Off the top of his head ... Cohen never did get to try Trans-Orbital Lobotomy as a form of 'Performance Art' Cohen's proposed Rapture PortaPotty design (to offset his works of Art) THEY got the "Ears Off", So WHY CANT *I* !!!!!!!!!!!! Cohen designed a motorcycle, but unfortunately there were no proper roads in Rapture to ride it (thwarting his plans to fight crime as "Bunnyman" riding his "Bunnycycle", strangely dressed like Batgirl from the old TV series). Cohen's Private Limo 'Bathysphere' as he envisioned it (and then he saw the price to custom build it and settled for a 'stretched' Austin Luxury Sub). No doubt that Sander Cohen had a god-complex... How exactly he got his minions in Fort Frolic to do his bidding - They were more afraid of how he would punish them by NOT killing them ... Cohen's favorite 'Muse' Sander Cohen's dreaded "The Look" Sander Cohen often excelled peoples expectations ... Sander Cohen pronounced this competing show as 'tripe'. Cohen's quick sketch of an idea for New "Performance Art" Cohen had many ideas submitted to him for his TV Variety Show. This one of a Barbershop Quartet didn't quite make it. You might think that Sander Cohen just 'got off' embarrassing people and making them feel like idiots. Proper ADAM accessorization. Stylishly self-designed for use with his ADAM cocktails. Hmm, maybe all the Absinthe he drank did more to shake his sanity ?? Unfortunately "The Monkey Suit' was expected by his 'audience'. Sander Cohen guest-hosting Rapture Tonight on the Ryan TV Channel, sub'ing for the regular host. It may NOT have been "The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson", but it was the 'big time' compared to the plethora of community-access-quality TV channels. Unfortunately with Rapture's small venue, you'd any night be likely to see the equivalent of "Biggles the Tap Dancing Cat" on the show. One of Sander Cohen's "installations" (what 'artists' call something like this these days). Some kind of symbolic thing, or Cohen just enjoyed killing people. What did Sullivan say about this ?? Like Culpepper (who Cohen hadn't gotten to "Art-ifying" yet - plaster sticks better after the corpse is soaked in water ...) there was more going on in this situation than meets the eye (It seems implied that Ryan murdered Jasmine Jolene for her betrayal and conspiring with Fontaine, when it may really not have happen that way). Hint : What's with the chunk of pipe, pool of blood way over there, awful shoes and cheap hat left on the floor, and those bloody footprints leading out the door ??? (Another hint is the pole dancing Sander Cohens behind the door making the shadow effects before you enter the room, which you can see if you use the cheats ...) Evidence that Cohen actually murdered Jasmine Jolene ?? Guess you will have to play the MMORPG to find out ... Symbolic of the "Dual Nature of 'Art' - Creation and DESTRUCTION !!!!" or some other BS like that. Sander Cohen's psychosis is an infinite cornucopia for silly ideas. Cohen's "Harvey" wasn't nice AT ALL (not like Sander). This is almost as creepy as Cohen's plaster covered killer bunny Splicers. Sander Cohen had an obsession, if you hadn't noticed ... After this scene he gave up trying to channel Bugs Bunny to Find his Answers. Even tons of plaster couldn't wall out the nightmares that Sander Cohen had every night. Making others share his nightmares was no relief. A frequent nightmare Sander Cohen had ... (critics all showing up at the same time) Absinthe (like grape jelly) gives you strange dreams. The Eternal Question (and sounds like the title for one of Cohen's own plays too... Possibly about 'Critics' being eaten by rabbits or something, in an allegorical fantasy or somesuch...) Yet his bathroom was quite ordinary ... Cohen might've said - "Well Mongo, just chop that top part off and put it up on that stand, and I'll get around to the 'Art' later". (Cohen most definitely used embedded wires/rebar to hold his corpses in position while he 'CREATED ART'). Carving faces became too much work. Cohen hit on the idea of encasing his art subjects directly into the plaster and thus left much more time to be creative. There were lines that even Sander Cohen WOULD NOT CROSS !!! It took some work to develop the Churro beyond Sander Cohen's initial creation. Absinthe couldn't be the only explanation for this. One of Cohen's Art "Installations" : The bones just make the background COME ALIVE !!!! This 'Installation' (that's what these 'artists' call something like this these days) even has several of Sanders Iconic "Plasterpieces". With the likely stench of rotting corpses, it has been said that an artist must suffer. In his rise to fame, Sander Cohen had many failures. But he moved on and achieved "Art" Sander just wanted to understand those Dreams he had since childhood ... Sander Cohen : "I AM THE RABBIT" ... A GREAT Artist is often misunderstood... With Sander Cohen you can say "In Spades" ... Sander Cohen would have had fun in Columbia. Ear Envy. The Green eyed Rabbit ... Yet more overblown gianourmous stuff the BaSx game makers came up with (no new ideas, just (literally) expanding stuff ridiculously from the previous games). Who could EVER have called Rapture 'claustrophobic' with aircraft hangar sized interior places (very like the humongus ones in Infinite BS) being everywhere ??? Even with Cohen's enormous ego, practicalities would still override the game designers improbable vastly oversized distortions. What caused Sander Cohen's obsession with Rabbits. Perhaps we have to look far back into his childhood to find the source ... --- --- --- War of the Worlds 'Panic' Broadcast Recreation, 1956 : ' Why not ? A Sander Cohen 'stunt' ? A Ryan impersonator used to lend it authenticity. * Alien Cats taking over/destroying the Surface World - Invading Rapture ? * Nuclear war starting ?? * A Plague Wiping out Humanity ? * A Russian Invasion of Rapture ??? * Rock-N-Roll makes humans Heads Explode!!! All is possible in this new 'Theater of the Mind'. . . . ---- ---- ---- ---- '''A Masterpiece ??? ' . ''Spattered with Blue Paint, but NONE on his Painting ... '' '''LOOK CAREFULLY (I Rotated the Picture to see its hidden Messages)... Little face near top looking right, or whole thing face looking left (or both) Of course, selling this stuff to people is the REAL 'art'. ''' The 'Rabbit Kicking' Chorus Line was Quite something to see ... Sander was a multi-talented artist ... ( a real Renaissance Man ) Sander Cohen's murderous antics were a bit premature in BaSx, but it didn't mean that he wasn't already making plans for some future 'artworks'. The whole 'Seeing the future thing' for Elizabeth seems to have failed alot, when it came to the fatal stupidity of working for/with Looney mass murderers See Atlas/Fontaine. Sander Cohen - Self Portrait --- --- --- '''Sander Cohen's "Plaster-pieces" : Another ***Crazy Splicer Achievement*** - Collect all 12 !!!! (icon achievements - a player fave...) Hmm "Crazy Splicer Achievements". Sounds like a contest for the Player Asset Creator Community ... "Make it so, Number One" ! (Yeah, we can have some Splicer Boss say that line too....) --- --- --- In Rapture (BaSx), I guess the "Will The Circle Be Unbroken" (Record) Wouldn't Go Over Well (Officially) : Though who knows, with all his other nefarious activities, maybe Cohen bootlegged religious media. On the other hand in BS2 had Ryan not SAID "Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights" - "Transcript: Ryan: "Religious rights, Doctor? You are free to kneel before whatever tribal fetish you favor in the comfort of your own home. But in Rapture, liberty is our only law -- A man's only duty is to himself. To imply otherwise, therefore, is criminal." that he didn't prohibit personal religion (I think all those Bibles and Crucifix 'Contraband's' REAL issue (for Ryan) was more that it they were Smuggled goods - versus the simpleton's idea intended by the writers). Under Objectivism, religion isn't prohibited like it is by the tyrannical communists (whom Ryan had suffered DIRECT exposure to), but an Objectivist Society is organized such that one person's religion CANNOT impinge upon another's Freedoms. Consider : Ryan possibly may have commissioned a "Shall The Chain Be Unbroken" record to be available in Rapture's "Market of Ideas". --- --- --- Hosiery was one of the 'consumables' in Rapture. But Sander Cohen's approach to marketing left much to be desired. --- --- --- Innovation - Sander Cohen art that changes its look with the temperature. Toxic elements required (a similar problem with his "Radium Rabbit") made it prohibitive to even exhibit it. Gimmicks instead of Art. Its what most so called 'art' today really is. --- --- --- ' "Eyes Wired Shut" ' "Eyes Wide Shut? (last movie) by Stanley Kubrick - The strange parties of Sander Cohen as reported by Stanley Poole * Rabbits Wearing Pope hats !!! --- --- --- Projects : Sander Cohen's "Dance of the Spiders" (Choreographed scene in one of his Plays) "Cat Man DO !! " a funny line from a Sander Cohen Play (You hear Splicers using it years later ) --- --- --- ' 'Art' in Rapture - Can Be SO Much More Fun ..... : ' Looks like a 'still life'. Too bad we (Players) didn't get 'titles' along with all the 'art' pictures we see in all the Rapture games. Those can be even more amusing than the 'Art'. This picture ... is that a corkscrew in front of fruit ??? No real imagination needed to interpret those concepts -- Yes, Sander Cohen's greatest ambition was actually to open a small Bistro in Paris ... "Le Grand Lapin". For MMORPG we CAN have titles (including for all those old pictures including 'restored' ones) and new additional 'artworks' (it is so civilized to have one of these 'masterpieces' in your Residence or NPC Team base, you might even obtain one of Cohen's "Plaster-pieces .... preferably one without having a cadaver inside). . . . . . --- --- --- Sander Cohen's TV Show : --- Sander probably would have many 'Guest Hosts' as he tired of the constant 'EVERY FRICKEN NIGHT' nature of such 'Art'. (HIS Introducing "Sander Cohen's Rapture Theater" could all be pretaped). --- Sander Cohen's "Rapture Tonight" TV Show Joke : ' About his attempting the first 'Trans Atlantic Solo Flight' (a year before Charles Lindbergh's flight) ... But on getting within 3 miles of France and running out of gas, then having to 'go back'. He later sued the Marx Brothers Used in "A Night at The Opera" for stealing his joke. Unfortunately You Need 'An Army of Joke Writers' to have new material for every night, so THIS joke would have got reused far too many times (and Sander Cohen probably is NOT as good as Jack Benny at using 'running jokes'). --- --- --- Do you see the faces in those rocks? (This is seen outside the windows at Persephone). But then, with the psychotropic drugs given you (the inmate) to 'keep you calm' there in that psychiatric containment facility, you probably see pink bunny rabbits crawling up the walls too. --- --- --- '''Cohen Follies ': All Star Chorus (the style is more throwback to 20s 30s, Broadway kinda thing) The Actual 'Ziegfeld Follies' had ALOT of risque stuff in it that makes Cohen's weidness ordinary. --- --- --- ' "Frankenstein", the Ballet (by Sander Cohen ??) ' : Heh, someone in the real world had the same idea, but I think that Sander Cohen could come up with something far more creepy and twisted. Maybe his 'creation' has his 'Artist' theme with 'Critics' with animosity to those incapable of admiring such great creativity ... Consider the lack of Ballet talent in Rapture - Any game animations will lack the grace to do proper Ballet, but not so much (or badly) for what it would be in Rapture. --- --- --- '''Dance Number From Hell : Sander Cohen had been impressed by Busby Berkeley films during the 30s, but Cohen could never get enough dancers to do his own grandiose choreographed geometric dance presentations. So Cohen invented the 'Dance Kaleidoscope' - a rig which would decrease the number of dancers required by a factor of 6. Unfortunately for his later Splicer minions, Sander often made use of this Kaleidoscope device for punishing 'Critics' (anyone who disobeyed him) using extremely bright flashing lights and filters made from his favorite art images. Epileptic fits and excrement-spewing insanity were the frequent outcome (He sought and achieved this, as always, 'artistically'). You might consider all those plaster covered creeps wandering about Fort Frolic to be the 'lucky ones'. --- --- --- --- --- . .